Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the main protagonist of the franchise of the same name, and a recurring character in the Mario franchise'.' The original Donkey Kong was once a rogue in the Nintendo universe and regularly antagonized Mario (who, in turn antagonized him back in one game ) - however he was revealed to be Cranky Kong in the Donkey Kong Country series. The current Donkey Kong is the protagonist of his own series, first appearing in Donkey Kong Country. He often stops the villain King K. Rool from stealing his banana hoard. He sometimes appears in the Mario series, playable in spin-off games, such as Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros.. DK also became an ally to Mario in the Mario Party ''series. Other than spin-off games, Donkey Kong appears as a baby in ''Yoshi Island DS, ''and as a primary antagonist in the ''Mario vs Donkey Kong series. Appearance The current design of Donkey Kong analyzes him as a big brown gorilla with huge muscles wearing a red tie monogrammed with two yellow letters, D''' and '''K, standing for his name. Personality Donkey Kong lives peacefully in the jungles of Donkey Kong Island and enjoys doing fun activities. However, he can also be loose cannon who does as he pleases and is driven by his own impulses, agenda and pride. A flawed hero, DK is fearless, but greedy, helpful, but vengeful, strong, but lazy. He also is possessive, jealously clinging to his banana hoard, and will personally hunt down whoever robbed it from him, then beat them to a pulp unless stopped. The Donkey Kong Country animated series portrayed him as a big eater who was pretty unintelligent and somewhat big-headed. In the video games, Donkey Kong has been shown to share the dimwitted and gluttonous traits of his animated counterpart, but also has an ill temper which may cause him to go on a rampage if lost. Despite all his flaws, he is still a noble, compassionate hero, who would always look out for his friends, especially Diddy, and adored Cranky Kong, even allowing Cranky to make fun of him at his own expense. DK also loves animals, who love him in return and are willing to aid him on his adventures. He'll rescue others in need, and offers support to anyone who needed it. He also appears to love nature and hate industrialism. As such, Donkey Kong feels uncomfortable in big cities and prefers the wilderness of the jungle. He will even put his love for bananas aside for the welfare of others. In Donkey Kong Country, the Kremlings kidnapping Diddy angered him greatly before he realized his bananas hoard was missing. And in Donkey Kong Country Returns, he liberated all the hypnotized animals along the way to again reclaim his bananas. He also seems to have some form of a crush on Mario's friend Pauline. Donkey Kong is also known to be daring, optimistic, nice, kind-hearted, easy-going, understanding, knowledgeable, outgoing, noisy, goofy, dramatic, obnoxious, naughty, extroverted, playful, keen, offensive, negative and grouchy. Appearances In Other Media *Donkey Kong, alongside other Nintendo characters, is a playable character in the'' Super Smash Bros''. series. *A monster truck based on the character appeared at Monster Jam 2007. Biography Donkey Kong is the protector of Donkey Kong Island, defending it from the likes of King K. Rool, the Tiki Tiki Tribe, and other villains as well. A strong and powerful ape, Donkey Kong owes his strength to a steady diet of his favourite food bananas, exercising, and going on many adventures. When he isn't adventuring or engaging in other activities, DK is either relaxing or listening to music. He is also the leader of his own crew - known affectionately as the Kongs. However, he is usually seen just hanging out with his eager little buddy Diddy Kong. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' Donkey Kong decided to have Diddy Kong guard his Banana Hoard as part of his "Video Game Hero" training, while DK himself took a nap until Diddy's shift is over. The next day, Donkey Kong realised he had overslept and was then shocked to discover from Cranky Kong that the Kremling Krew had kidnapped Diddy and stolen the entire Banana Hoard. Luckily, It's not long before Donkey Kong is reunited with Diddy and after a big journey across the island, the pair confronted the leader of the Kremlings King K. Rool aboard the Gangplank Galleon. The Kongs defeated the royal reptile and return home to find the Banana Hoard completely restored. In the Game Boy Advance remake of DKC, after Donkey and Diddy defeat K. Rool, the other Kongs board the Galleon to congratulate them. However, K. Rool got back on his feet and threatened to blow up Donkey Kong Island if they don't leave his ship. So DK and the others hop off as the ship sailed away with K. Rool vowing revenge. ''Donkey Kong Land'' Frustrated by the success of DKC, Cranky Kong gave the Banana Hoard back to King K. Rool and challenged Donkey and Diddy to retrieve it again using an 8-bit format, as he believed that no one will buy the video game without the graphics from DKC. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' While relaxing on a beach, Donkey Kong is kidnapped by the Kremling Krew and spent most of the game as a captive of Kaptain K. Rool on Crocodile Island. Diddy and Dixie briefly saw DK tied up atop of K. Rool Keep before being raised into The Flying Kroc airship. DK is then tortured by K. Rool until the Kongs arrived and manage to defeat him in battle. Donkey Kong breaks free from his bonds and got his revenge by uppercutting K. Rool through the roof of the airship. He later joined Diddy and Dixie watch Crocodile Island sink to the ocean floor. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble'' The game's plot revolves around Dixie Kong trying to find Donkey and Diddy who have both mysteriously vanished at the Northern Kremisphere. DK isn't seen until the end of the game when it's revealed that he and Diddy were brainwashed into powering the Kremlings new robotic leader K.A.O.S., which was built by Baron K. Roolstein. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Donkey Kong was exercising in his treehouse when Squawks the Parrot alerted him that the other Kongs are missing and his Golden Banana Hoard had been stolen. After completing Cranky's training barrels, DK swam to a small nearby island and met a gigantic Kremling name K. Lumsy, who was imprisoned by King K. Rool for refusing to destroy Donkey Kong Island. DK agreed to help K. Lumsy by obtaining keys to his prison while also searching for the missing Kongs and Golden Bananas. ''DK: King Of Swing'' While the Kongs were setting up for the Jungle Jam Tournament, King K. Rool appears and steals all the tournament's prize medals that are then scattered across the land. Donkey Kong must retrieve the medals while dealing with any obstacles that get in his way. ''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' When various kingdoms are invaded by villainous Kongs, Donkey Kong takes it upon himself to liberate them. He is aided on his journey by some inhabitants of each kingdom and different animal buddies while collecting large amounts of bananas along the way. ''DK: Jungle Climber'' The Kong Family are on vacation at Sun Sun Island when giant banana-shaped spacecraft appears above a nearby mountain. Donkey, Diddy and Cranky Kong go to investigate and discover that an alien named Xananab has been searching for Kremlings who have stolen powerful Crystal Bananas from his home Planet Plantaen. DK and crew decide to help Xananab locate the Crystal Bananas before the Kremlings use their power to conquer the universe. Using special devices, the Kongs are able to travel into different dimensions where DK battled the Kremling’s forces and retrieved the Crystal Bananas before confronting King K. Rool on Planet Plantaen. K. Rool swallows the last Crystal Banana and becomes gigantic with new powerful abilities. However, Donkey Kong still manages to defeat him and is rewarded by the planet's people with countless bananas before returning home. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' Powers and abilities Donkey Kong is capable of punching very hard, that he can even knock the moon out of orbit using his bare fists, as seen in the ending of Donkey Kong Country Returns. In the intro of the game, it reveals he is apparently immune to mental assault as one of the Tikis attempted to hypnotize him, but failed to do so. Gallery Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros. 4 Donkeykong(white_background).png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.55.32 PM.png|Donkey Kong face palming Donkey_Kong the simpsons.png|Donkey Kong in The Simpsons DonkeyKong.jpg|Donkey Kong in Futurama DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong in Family Guy Vlcsnap-2011-08-27-07h22m02s40.png|Donkey Kong in American Dad! donkeykong_070730b-l.jpg|Donkey Kong's final smash in SSBB Dkl2 ending2.jpeg Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-01h17m06s142.png|Donkey Kong in Pixels File:DonkeyKong Skylanders.jpg|Donkey Kong in the Skylanders series. 2h5v5td-1-.jpg DK, Diddy and Dixie.png|DK, Diddy and Dixie look the Crocodile Isle before it is destroyed Donkey Kong capture Pauline..jpg|Donkey Kong capture Pauline. Donkey Kong in Mario Kart 64.gif|Donkey Kong's appearance in Mario Kart 64. Donkey Kong's expression when losing a race.png|Donkey Kong's expression after losing a race. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in Mario Kart Double Dash. Donkey Kong ride Rambi Rider.png|Donkey Kong rides the Rambi Rider in Mario Kart DS. Donkey Kong Gameplay.png Image3.jpg.e26e836a0fb4761502eba3ecc8abe141.jpg IMG_8844.PNG DKC Game Over.png MarioandDKMinis .PNG Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Mario Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:In Love Category:Gentle Giants Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Athletic Category:Male Damsels Category:Nurturer Category:On & Off Category:Speedsters Category:Monarchs Category:Self-Aware Category:Legacy Category:Big Good Category:Vehicular Category:Lawful Good Category:Pirates Category:One-Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wrestlers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Anti Hero Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Donkey kong heroes Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dreaded Category:Dimwits